No somos un puto Matrimonio
by LaOdisea
Summary: El punto es que Castiel va a casarse dentro de una semana y el vodka hace los suficientes estragos en él para explicarle a Dean porque casarse es buena idea.


Título: No somos un puto Matrimonio

Pairing: Dean X Sam

Disclaimer: Ni supernatural, ni Sam, ni Dean, ni Castiel me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. Solo por diversión.

_Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "Wincest" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers" _

Sumario: El punto es que Castiel va a casarse dentro de una semana y el vodka hace los suficientes estragos en él para explicarle a Dean porque casarse es buena idea.

N.A: está sin BETEO, elaborado a horas de la madrugada. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo (?)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Castiel siguió con su bla-bla-bla…

Para entonces, la mente de Dean estaba muy lejos de ese bar. El bullicio de las demás personas mezclándose con los argumentos razonables y filosóficos de su amigo.

Y es que no podía evitarlo, era como un bucle que iba siempre a lo mismo.

No podía evitar pensar, en las palabras del ojiazul y en que Castiel estaba en un error garrafal y a la vez tenía toda la razón.

¿Dean y Sam gozaban de una relación ideal?

Mmph, seee…eran hermanos muy unidos.

¿Lo que sentían el uno por el otro era puro, sincero y - Dean sabe que- es para siempre?

_Of course_, es su hermano pequeño – de acuerdo, ya no tan pequeño-, no pueden "Terminar" su relación simplemente cuando pelean y se odian, porque la familia es para siempre.

La sangre los une como una maldición y…una bendición.

¿Solo les hacía falta besarse para ser un matrimonio basado en el amor sano y maduro…?

Pos no, mal, mal, mal…

Comenzando por lo sano y lo maduro.

El punto es que Castiel va a casarse dentro de una semana y el vodka hace los suficientes estragos en él para explicarle a Dean porque casarse es buena idea.

El punto es que ha comparado su concepto de matrimonio con la tormentosa hermandad que Dean siempre ha tenido con Sam.

Castiel no sabe, y el rubio lo agradece porque se empieza a sentir un poco mareado con la reciente epifanía.

A Dean y Sam no les falta nada, nada, nadita.

Les faltaba antes quizá; como a eso de los 15 y 19;

A los 16 y los 20;

No les hace falta nada ahora, por supuesto;

A los 17 y 21;

Realmente son como un matrimonio.

Pero que no se entere Jhon porque la mata –iría a casa de Dean y lo reventaría a golpes, luego quizás echaría al menor a la calle como la deshonra que es-. Su madre en cambio, podría aceptarlo con el tiempo –siempre y cuando no piense mucho en las veces que han estado solos en casa recientemente—

El punto es que Castiel está equivocado y tiene razón.

Sí, es confuso_, Dean también está algo confundido la verdad._

Lo que Dean tiene con Sam jamás podrá ser comparable a ningún matrimonio.

No importa si Dean lo ama más que a su vida y lo ama incluso cuando lo detesta,

O si le gusta que respiren el mismo aire.

Si se besan con ganas y se tocan cada vez que pueden.

Dean podra cuidar a Sam como lo que es y como lo que ha sido siempre; su bien más preciado.

Sam es todo; su eterna prioridad.

Según Castiel, es la forma en que un hombre debería honrar a su esposa. Si sigue tal creencia filosófica, está convencido que estará a salvo de un futuro divorcio.

Sam no es una mujer, una esposa o lo que sea. Es su hermano.

Pero si Dean -ahora que lo piensa a fondo—pudiera; le daría una sortija de unión y así Sam no podría irse nunca, mucho menos con otra persona; y si, sabe que el incesto es ilegal en Kansas.

Piensa en ello mientras se dirige a casa.

Está pensando en Sam, cuando ve a Sam en su cama esperándolo.

"Sabes niño" comienza a quitarse los zapatos, sin encender las luces. El aire dentro de su casa es fresco y tiene ganas de dormir desnudo. "no me mude exactamente para tenerte aquí metido todo el santo día" Dean no lo ve muy bien, pero sabe que acaba de sacarle una sonrisa.

Cuando termina de sacarse el pantalón y solo le falta el bóxer se encuentra con la boca de Sam en el borde de la cama.

El interior de la boca de Sam está caliente y sus manos también y todo en él arde.

"¿Dónde has estado?" le pregunta cuando se separa a respirar. No suena precisamente como una esposa recelosa.

"Castiel, ya sabes la boda" explica. Lo recuerda en la cama a su lado y los cubre a ambos con las cobijas "¿Papá y Mamá saben que estás aquí?" Hunde la nariz en ese grueso cuello y aspira. Sam siempre ha olido a todas las cosas buenas del mundo y también huele a lo que debería oler el infierno y el pecado.

"Na, creen que estoy en mi habitación durmiendo, eh salido por la ventana" Sam se acurruca a su lado, como cuando era niño y solo un pasillo separaba sus habitaciones. Obviamente ya no era un niño; incluso le ha rebasado, pero moriría siendo el hermano menor. _Te jodes._

"pon el reloj a las cinco, entonces" le ordena bostezando y es todo lo que va a decir. Tiene mucho sueño y Sam esta calientito.

Sam le hace caso, y programa el despertador justo a la hora, pero lejos de querer dormir, se pega contra él. Dean siente una dureza contra su muslo y la mano grande de Sam colándose bajo la cinturilla de su ropa interior.

Al parecer no dormiría como quería.


End file.
